


Returning of the light

by Tedah



Series: Drarry Discord Monthly Drabbles [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Summer at the dursleys, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedah/pseuds/Tedah
Summary: Harry picks a very meaningful date to marry Draco
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Monthly Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1342165
Comments: 19
Kudos: 34





	Returning of the light

**Author's Note:**

> Another month another drabble.  
> Prompt: Midsummer  
> WC:216
> 
> Yes, I cheated, it's not actually midsummer, but look what a pretty thing I made.

The winter solstice was the festival for the return of the sun from the darkness of winter, generations of wizards celebrated it that way, that was how it was meant to be.

Harry had never been one for rules. He always celebrated the return of hope in summer, right in the middle, a few weeks past actual midsummer. He carefully parted the calendar and circled the day when he would pass the midway point of summer holidays, when there were more days behind him than ahead before his return to Hogwarts. 

That had been his moment of rekindled hope since he was eleven, and it didn’t stop after leaving privet drive. The first summer after the war was a time for grieving and loss, up until the point when the mourning changed into reconstruction efforts, when the funerals ended and life started to bloom again, the walls of Hogwarts were fixed so kids like him could find a place to go home again.

Harry had had no doubt when it came to picking a date for the wedding. It had to be midsummer. After so much struggle, marrying Draco felt like he was going home, for good this time, he got a light that no one could take away from him, that outshined the summer sun.

**Author's Note:**

> share some love in the comments and if you want to support me, check out [my tumblr](https://tedahfromtayla.tumblr.com/)


End file.
